


Кто пойдет за Эреном?

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вопрос, кто заберет Эрена, казался решенным, пока появившийся к вечеру бледный Бертольд не сообщил последние новости: Эрена определили в отряд Ривая. Это, черт возьми, означало то, что практически все время, а уж тем более в течение вылазки за стену, цель их будет под неусыпным наблюдением лучшего бойца разведотряда. После такой безрадостной новости воцарилось минутное молчание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто пойдет за Эреном?

Вопрос, кто заберет Эрена, казался решенным, пока появившийся к вечеру бледный Бертольд не сообщил последние новости: Эрена определили в отряд Ривая. Это, черт возьми, означало то, что практически все время, а уж тем более в течение вылазки за стену, цель их будет под неусыпным наблюдением лучшего бойца разведотряда. После такой безрадостной новости воцарилось минутное молчание, после чего Райнер, преувеличенно бодро хлопнул Анни по плечу, пожелав:

— Ну что ж. Удачи! 

— Погодите-ка. Разве мы не должны пересмотреть план с учетом последних новостей?

— Да ладно, а то ты не знала, что Эрена охранять будут. Там целый отряд, подумаешь плюс один капрал. 

— Ничего себе плюс один, — хмурясь, огрызнулась Анни. — Да его мог охранять один этот капрал, чтобы я отказалась сразу. Независимо от того, есть там целый отряд или нету. Давайте переиграем. Я уверена, что у меня не получится. Мне нужна хотя бы подстраховка. А еще лучше, если кто-то из вас двоих заберет Эрена. Вы же посильнее будете. 

— Эрен из Шиганшины, он знает наши титано-формы, — возразил Бертольд. — Взбесится еще… 

— Да по-любому взбесится. А при виде тебя растеряется. Ты ж там это… без одежды. Спорить могу, голой женщины ему еще видеть не доводилось.

— Без одежды, без кожи и выше десяти метров. Насколько я помню, такие женщины его привлекают только в одном плане. Он настолько возбуждается, что хватается за лезвия и начинает громко ругаться. 

— Да ладно, а то ты не знаешь, как быть. Прихлопнула ладонью к земле несильно так, чтоб не помер, и понесла.

— Я и не сомневалась, что с ним справлюсь, но мы сейчас говорим о том, кто его охраняет. Вот тут я не уверена. О нем всякие слухи ходят. 

— А я уверен, что половина их сильно преувеличена, — как можно более легкомысленно отмахнулся Райнер. 

— А я уверена, что второй половины хватит, чтобы понять — я не справлюсь.

— Послушайте, — уже мягче прибавила Анни. — Я же не отказываюсь от задания. Вы мне только уведите Эрена подальше от Ривая. 

— Легко сказать! А как его уведешь-то? — возразил Райнер и бросил быстрый взгляд на молчавшего Бертольда, будто ища поддержки. — Не могу же я его в кустики позвать одного. Мы не настолько близко знакомы.

— А чего его звать-то? Бертольд может в своей титано-форме на горизонте появиться, и Эрен сам побежит вперед так, что никто не догонит. 

— А мне куда деваться? — Бертольд, кажется, этот план воспринял всерьез. — За деревья не спрячешься. Быстро двигаться я не умею.

— Зачем тебе быстро? Ты большой. Три шага — и у стены Мария, — возразила Анни.

— Пока я эти три шага сделаю, весь отряд успеет до той же стены добраться и там трижды чаю попить. 

— А мы подсыплем им слабительного в чай, — раздражаясь, закончил Райнер. — А что, разве это был не вечер бредовых планов по похищению Эрена и последние предложения звучали всерьез? 

— Короче, — заключила Анни, бросив на Райнера недовольный взгляд. — Нужно, чтобы Эрен был от Ривая подальше. Тогда план удастся, и это в ваших интересах тоже. 

— Может, попробовать их рассорить, пока они тут? — предложил Бертольд, боясь, что его снова впутают в этот план. 

— Ривай его на суде избил в кровавые сопли. Я не представляю, что еще нужно сделать, чтобы они «рассорились», — напомнил Райнер и тут же снова переключился на Анни. — Слушай, вы же с Эреном вроде нормально общались. Может, тебе стоит его в сторону отозвать? Он, может, и пойдет за тобой, все-таки ты девушка.

— Ага. И в другом отряде. И внезапно оказалась за стеной. Тогда Эрена все дни до экспедиции нужно бить головой, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил. И я такая: «О, Эрен, я тут в туалет вышла и заблудилась. Проводи девушку до стены Мария. Только давай вдвоем, а то я этого страшного солдафона боюсь». 

— Говорят, кроме Ривая, его охраняет еще небольшой отряд из ветеранов, лично отобранных им для этого задания, — блеснул знаниями Бертольд и тут же пожалел об этом. У Райнера при его невозмутимой физиономии нервно дергался глаз, Анни будто окаменела, хоть сейчас бронзой заливай и на площадь памятником ставь. 

— Нет, — наконец выдавила из себя Анни. 

— Так нужно. Кто, если не ты? Родина тебя не забудет, — у Райнера явно закончились доводы. — Бертольд, скажи ей.

— Но я тоже считаю, что для нее это слишком опасно, в конце концов, Анни ведь слабая девушка и…

— Ничего себе «слабая». Она на тренировке укладывала и меня и Эрена на лопатки, даже не вспотев. Ты перегрелся? 

— Еще слово, и за Эреном пойдет самый бронированный, взяв себе в помощь самого большого…

— И медленного, — напомнил Бертольд.

— … титана, — закончила Анни недовольно. 

— Да не вопрос, — развел руками Райнер. — А самый женственный титан будет отвлекать Ривая и лично им отобранных ветеранов. 

Снова замолчали, сверля друг друга взглядом, пока Бертольд думал, как разрядить обстановку. 

— А может, просто разыграем в камень-ножницы-бумагу? — наконец без особой надежды предложил Бертольд. Анни и Райнер переглянулись. 

 

Очень удивлённый Эрен в третий раз переспросил:

— Что?

— Я говорю, что ты мне очень срочно нужен вон в тех кустах, — заметно нервничая, повторил Бертольд, который был слишком доверчивым, чтобы выиграть в камень-ножницы-бумага.


End file.
